When the Lights Go Out
by NCILexie
Summary: When Kensi wakes up chained to a wall in a dark room, she wasn't expecting this. Forced into a life of prostitution at a high end Strip Club, she sees first hand what goes on when the doors close... Full summary inside. Densi fanfiction AU. M for themes
1. Chapter 1

New story I was thinking about last night.

Summary: When Kensi wakes up chained to a wall in a dark room, she wasn't expecting this. Forced into a life of prostitution at a high end Strip Club, she sees first hand what goes on when the doors close and the lights go out. Can the others find her and rescue her before it's too late? AU Densi

Rated M because of dark themes...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES! I wish I did, and if I did, Deeks and Kensi would be having mutant assassin babies... Has that happened? No, therefore I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's characters...

Chapter one

She woke up to a pounding headache. Her limbs were on fire and it was pitch black. Everything was hazy, she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. Kensi tried to rub her sore neck, but found that her hands were chained together above her head. She began to panic, she began to tug at her restraints and heard the rattling of chains.

'Great,' Kensi thought, 'I'm chained to a wall, and I don't even remember where I am.' She heard the faint sound of footsteps and she became still. She stiffened when the footsteps stopped and a door swung open. She was assaulted by a blinding light, her captor turned on the lights and walked towards her. Kensi squinted in the bright light, and after a few seconds she was able to see. She squared her jaw and asked, "What do you want?"

Her captor yanked her onto her feet by her hair and made her stare into his eyes, "In time, you will know why you are here. But first, you need to meet the others." He began to undo her chains when Kensi lunged for him. She landed a good kick, but her hands were still bound at the wrists, which made fighting difficult. He quickly recovered and blocked her next kick and kneed her in the stomach. Kensi doubled over in pain, and he swept her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground, landing on her back. As she wheezed for air, he bent over and hauled her to her feet once more. "You will learn to behave! You are lucky I am a forgiving man, but I grow impatient easily, as you will soon find out." Kensi bit her tongue and he dragged her out of the room and down a hallway. He led her to a door, opened it, and pushed her in.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

So, what do you think? Don't know when next chapter will be up... Finals and Regents' are coming up, but after that... This story will get most of my attention. And I promise, the next chapters will be WAY longer than this one... This is just the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of my Densi fanfiction When The Lights Go Out.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles! Trust me, if I did, you'd know it!

Chapter Two

She stumbled forwards into the room and ended up landing harshly on her side. She struggled to her knees and looked at her surroundings.

She was stunned.

She was in a room filled with about thirty cots. Her wild eyes were met with twenty pairs of eyes looking directly at her. There were murmurs as she struggled to her feet and looked around some more. The first thing she realized was that it was freezing in this room, it was about 50 degrees and there were no blankets. She looked around and noticed that the room's walls used to be white, but had tuned a dingy brown. She turned back to her captor. "What is this?"

"This, my dear, is the Phoenix strip club. These are the dancers. And look ladies!" He exclaimed to the other girls in the room, "We have another dancer!" He threw his hands into the air and laughed, but no one returned his enthusiasm.

"If you think I'm going to become one of your dancers, you are sadly mistaken!" Her eyes grew cold and her voice was as sharp as a knife. His smile quickly faded and it grew cold.

"I believe you will think differently once I'm done with you," He said cooly as he walked towards her, "Looks like your first lesson will have to start earlier than I intended. Seems like you have too much spirit." She stood her ground as he advanced towards her, and he took off her hand cuffs and started fishing through his pockets. All of the girls around them began to grow fearful, and Kensi knew that whatever he was looking for wouldn't be anything good. She slowly began to back up as he pulled out a pocket knife and clicked it open.

She prepared to fight as he walked towards her again. He lunged at her and she dodged the knife and punched him in the stomach. He let out a groan and she tried to get the knife away from him. He slashed it in the air as she reached for it and her arm ended up being slashed. Kensi quickly recoiled and put a hand over her arm to try to stop the bleeding. He lunged for her again and punched her on the cheek. The hit knocked her back onto the floor, and he kept coming at her. She tried to back up, but her back hit the wall.

She was trapped.

He began his assault by kicking her repeatedly in the stomach and ribs. She heard her still tender rib crack and she tried to regulate her breathing again, but he kept attacking her. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her up against the wall. He pressed his knife to her throat and looked her in the eye. "You can make this stop. Just behave, and it will stop." She spat in his face and he grew angrier than she thought was possible. "Fine, if you want it that way, then so be it!" He violently slashed away her top and threw her to the floor. Her head connect with the hard Earth and she let out a cry of pain. She rolled to her side and struggled to her feet. She swayed a bit but managed to keep upright as he walked towards her again. Her fist collided with his face, but it barely phased him. He grabbed her extended arm and flipped her in the air and onto her back. The pain of her broken ribs was excruciating as she collided with the floor once more. She let out a scream as he advanced again. She got to her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Please." She rasped, "enough. Stop." She looked up pleadingly at her captor, who smiled down at her and put the pocket knife back into his pocket. He knelt down beside her and cupped her face in his hand and squeezed her cheeks.

"Good girl." He got back up and walked out the door. She was left on the ground, shaking. She scooted back to the wall and looked to the twenty faces staring back at her. They were all silent. They just stared, none of them willing to make a move. All of them too scared. Kensi checked the damage done to her body. Her arm was still bleeding freely and she had a few broken ribs. She didn't even want to count the multiple bruises on her legs, arms, and torso, so she didn't. She lay her head back against the cool wall and let darkness take her away from the pain.

* * *

So... What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's chapter three! Thanks for the story favorites and reviews :)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, nor do I make any money from this... I'm here to make people happy...

Chapter 3

"Any sign of her?" Deeks asked as he walked into OPS. They had pulled an all nighter and Deeks reluctantly left to get the team some coffee. Eric and Nell were typing furiously at their computers, and Sam and Callen were sifting through the information on the smart board.

"Nothing yet," Eric said as he reached for a coffee, without even taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It seems as if she's just dropped off the face of the Earth." Nell said, looking mournfully up at Deeks.

"Keep looking for her, I'm going to go to her house, see if there's anything there."  
On his way out, Deeks ran into Hetty, who looked just as tired as the rest of the team. "Mr. Deeks, we'll find her."

"I know Hetty. I know."

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, memories came flooding back to her. The girls, the dirty room, the pain.

Oh god, the pain.

She let out a groan and tried to move, but the pain was too unbearable. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the damage delt to her body, but she opened her eyes anyways. She looked down at her arm, and found that there was a bandage on it and it had stopped bleeding. She looked around again, and was met by a pair of blue eyes staring at her. The rest of the girls were sleeping, but this girl was watching her.

"What time is it?" Kensi rasped as she tried to get up, but failed and instantly regretted it. The girl got up and walked towards her. She helped Kensi up, who was finally standing. She tried to take a deep breath, but doubled over as her ribs screamed. The girl led her to a bed at helped her lie down. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." The girl said, "You'd better rest, before he comes back."

"Who is he? What is this place?"

"We don't know his name. He's an evil man, he abducts girls and forces him to dance at his club. He owns this place. And us." The girl began to unwrap her bandage and discarded it. She rummaged around and found some more gauze. Her arm was an angry red, with a deep gash in it. It hurt like hell, but at least the bleeding stopped. "What's your name?" The girl asked as she worked on Kensi's arm.

"Kensi, yours?" She hissed as the girl rubbed an ointment onto her cut and wrapped the gauze around it.

"Sara." Kensi looked up at her. Really looked at her. She looked like she could barely be 18. She looked so young, helpless, lost. She was so malnourished, she looked like she could barely stand.

"How old are you? How did you get here?" Kensi asked sadly. The girl looked up at Kensi, she looked at her with sad eyes.

"I've been here for so long, I don't even know how I got here anymore. All I know is my name, and that I'm 19. It's been years. I don't think my parents have any hope left." Before Kensi could answer her, they heard faint footsteps coming closer. "Don't talk, just pretend you're asleep. Maybe he'll give you some time to rest, before he teaches you how to dance..." Sara scampered away and went to the cot across from Kensi's and laid down. They both closed their eyes tightly, Kensi knew what would come next. And worst of all...

There was no way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four!

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles.

Chapter 4

The footsteps grew louder, and the door was opened. Her breathing stopped as she heard him enter the room. She tried her best to keep calm, but she swore he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She heard his footsteps grow closer to her. No one stirred as he walked closer, and closer. She heard him stop right by her bed. She could hear his breathing, she could feel it. He grabbed her by the hair, and her eyes flew open. She screamed as he yanked her up and started to drag her out of the door.

"Come on girls! Time to practice!" She looked back and watched as everyone got out of their beds and followed him out the door. Sara was at the front of the line, staring at her with sorrow in her eyes. Kensi kept kicking and screaming, but it wasn't working.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He stopped dragging her and opened a door.

"Okay," He said as he threw her into the room. She landed on her hands and knees and slowly got to her feet. She looked around and watched as the other girls walked into the room silently. It was filled with stripper poles. He turned on some music and the girls began to practice their dancing. Sara looked at her with pleading eyes. They seemed to say 'do what he wants', but Kensi shook her head no. Kensi was not going down without a fight. She just stood there, arms crossed. She watched him walk towards her, but she refused to budge.

"Get over there, we have a lot of work to do..." He pointed at a pole on the far corner of the room. She just looked at the pole, and looked back at him.

"No."

"Really? You want to say that one more time sweetheart?" He dared her as he picked up a small piece of wood.

"No. I'm not dancing." He grew angry and went to whack her with the stick. She blocked the blow with her arm and lunged for him. She grabbed the stick with both hands and began to wrestle it out of his grasp. He pushed her backwards and kneed her in the stomach. She recoiled and hugged her stomach defensively. She took a couple steps back as he advanced towards her. He hit her in the hip with the stick and she moved away from his touch. He kept doing that, as if she were cattle and he were driving her towards the stocks. He pushed her closer and closer towards the pole.

"Get up there!" He screamed as he whacked her in the side. She cried out in pain and moved even closer towards to the pole. By now, she was right next to it, and he whacked her on the head. She grabbed the pole as her vision exploded. She slid to the floor, still clutching the pole as she tried to regain her vision. He walked closer to her and lifted her chin up with the now bloody stick. "Are you ready to dance now?"

"Yes." She said defeated. She didn't meet his gaze, but he didn't care.

"Good girl." He said as he threw the stick to the side, "Now, get up and show me what you can do." She used the pole and began to stand up. Once she was on her feet again, she sent a death glare at him, and she began to dance. She wasn't very good and it was hard to dance in jeans. She looked back to her captor and he looked annoyed, "You might be pretty, but you can't dance..." He walked down to the center of the room, "Sara!" He screamed, "Come here!" She immidiately stopped dancing and went to his side. " Teach her some moves, make sure she's good." She began to walk away towards Kensi when he grabbed her arm roughly, "If she's not better by dinner time, you'll both be sorry." He pushed Sara roughly towards Kensi and they exchanged a look of horror. He walked out of the room and everyone resumed dancing.

"What does he mean?" Kensi asked as she wiped some blood off of her face. Sara walked to the pole and looked back at Kensi.

"It's much worse than what he's done to you so far..." She looked back at the pole and began dancing. "Watch me closely," she said as she spun around the pole, "I really hope you're a fast learner." Kensi watched Sara as she spun around and landed in a split.

'I hope so too,' Kensi thought, 'I hope so too.'

* * *

There's chapter 4... What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles... Never have... Never will

Chapter 5

Kensi spun around the pole and fell once more. Her arms ached and her ribs screamed. She picked herself up off of the floor and Sara demonstrated the move. Kensi tried, but once again, landed on her butt. "No, no. Keep your arm straight! Once you bend it, you're going to fall." Sara coached as she watched Kensi get up once more. Kensi spun around the pole four times and landed in a split.

"How was that?" Kensi said as she pushed her matted hair out of her face and stood up.

"It was good. But you've only learned 3 moves and he's coming back in an hour!" Sara proclaimed as Kensi climbed the pole and practiced another move Sara taught her. "What are you going to do when he makes you dance for your dinner?"

"I'll improvise!" Kensi slid down the pole gracefully and landed lightly on her feet. "Wait. He makes you dance for your dinner?" She asked.

"Yes." She looked down and rubbed her hands together, "I know what happens when you don't do well enough to get dinner. You don't just go hungry. He'll beat you." She looked back up at Kensi, tears filled her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "Come on, you need to practice more. Show me your aerial split again."

* * *

Deeks arrived at Kensi's apartment and walked up her driveway. Her car wasn't there and the lights were still off. Deeks walked to her front door and picked her lock. He surveyed the area to make sure no one was watching him, and he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

As usual, her place was a mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere. Magazines and books were haphazardly thrown on the floor and there were dishes piled in the sink. He slowly walked around the house, but it too was empty. Not one light was on. Deeks picked up his phone and dialed OPS.

"Hey Nell, see if Kaleidoscope can find Kensi's car, it's not here. I don't think she came home last night." Deeks hung up and sank down on the couch.

'Where are you Kensi?' Deeks thought as he put his head in his hands. The lack of sleep was suddenly overwhelming, and he slowly drifted off to sleep on her couch.

* * *

He walked in about an hour later and began the 'dance for dinner' as Sara had called it. All of the girls danced and all of them got the right to eat dinner. Of course, he saved Kensi for last. He roughly shoved her onstage and began the music. Kensi recognized the tune and began to sway her hips to the beat. She walked around the pole and bent down. She slowly came up and began walking again. She spun around the pole a couple of times and did her aerial split. She slipped, but regained her balance just before she hit the ground. She lowered herself to the ground and landed in a split just as the music stopped.

"Not too bad." He said, "But, I'm afraid that wasn't good enough. You will not be eating tonight. And Sara," He said. Kensi's head snapped up at the sound of her name, "Since it was your responsibility to teach her, and since you failed. You won't be eating dinner either." She looked at him with such hatred, but he ignored her. He just walked towards Sara and knelt down beside her, "You know what that means for the both of you." She just nodded and stood up, she didn't try to defend herself as he slapped her across the face. And she didn't even try to catch herself as she fell to the floor

That was enough to get Kensi pissed. "Don't you touch her!" She screamed and ran towards her fallen friend, who was struggling to stand. She knelt down beside her and touched her arm to let her know she was there.

"Kensi, don't." She whispered. Kensi looked at her in disbelief, and was too distracted to see that he had produced his pocket knife again. He yanked Kensi's hair and put the knife to her neck. She struggled against his grasp and felt blood trickle down her neck.

"Stop, or I'll cut your neck and leave you to bleed out."

"Do it!" She spat, "I'd rather be dead than here with you!" She glared at him, but he just laughed.

"Poor girl. Do you think I'd let you get off that easily?" He whispered to her. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. He yanked her hair again and she winced as the knife bit into her skin even more. He began to drag her out of the room. "Time for dinner girls. Sara, come with me." They all followed him down the hall and all of the girls except Kensi and Sara entered what looked to be the dining room. He kept walking down the hallway and led them to an excluded room. He cuffed them both to hanging chains so their arms were raised above their heads.

"This room is completely insulated." He mused to himself as he rummaged around the room. He didn't need to say it, they both knew it.

No one would hear their screams.

* * *

Dun dun DAAAA! Chapter five... comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six... Don't know when the next update will be, because I'm still in school and finals/regents' are coming up in 2 weeks...

Disclaimer- you get the picture, right?

* * *

Chapter 6

He rummaged around the room some more, and Kensi eyed him wearily. She knew whatever happened would not be good for either of them. He let out a grunt of approval and faced them once more. He walked towards Sara with a severe looking whip and his pocket knife.

"You both know why you are here." He said as he opened the knife and cut her arm. She barely winced and he continued, "You disappointed me Sara. I expected it from her," He pointed the knife at Kensi and continued, "but from you? It's a shame." He slapped her across the face and she let out a cry.

"Don't touch her!" Kensi screamed as she pulled at her restraints, "She taught me like you asked, it's my fault I suck at dancing, not hers! So leave her alone!" He gave Sara one last punch and walked over to Kensi.

"So, you are willing to take them blame and the punishment?" He asked with a devious smile on his face. Kensi looked between him and Sara, who was shaking her head and crying 'no'.

She looked him straight in the eye, "Yes."

"You are a brave girl," He said as he uncoiled the whip. "But that's about to change." Kensi stood tall as he cracked the whip near her. He was trying to scare her, but she didn't even flinch. He brought the whip up and hit her on her exposed stomach. She winced, but stood tall, determined to show this man that she could not be broken.

But he had a different idea in mind.

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Deeks asked as he walked into OPS for the second time that day. After his nap on Kensi's couch, he decided to come back and see how things were going.

"We found her car on 5th ave. Sam and Callen are on their way there." Nell said as she brought up an aerial view of her white SRX.

"Okay, can you call Sam and tell him I'll meet them there?" Deeks asked.

"Will do." Nell said as she picked up the phone. Deeks walked out of OPS and got into his car and drove to where Kensi's car was. He prayed that they'd find something that could help them find Kensi.

* * *

After twenty lashes of the whip, Kensi was still holding her own. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she refused to cry out, which angered her captor.

"You're more stubborn then I thought." He said as he threw the whip aside. "Guess I'll have to... Improvise..." He rummaged around once more, and Kensi dared to glance over at Sara. She looked so sad, her eyes were watering and tears stained her cheeks. Before Kensi could talk to her, he came back with his knife and a cattle prod, "Let's see how long you last with these." He walked back to Kensi, who was squirming, trying desperately to get out of her restraints. Her wrists were raw and began to bleed, but she couldn't get out of them. He charged up the cattle prod, laid it on her side, and turned it on.

* * *

Deeks pulled up behind Callen's Challenger and walked to where Callen and Sam were standing. As he approached, they just shook their heads.

"What do we have?" Deeks asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves and walked to her SRX.

"Nothing much," Sam said to the liason, "one of her tires is flat. Must have gotten cut on something." Deeks went to the tire in question and found that there was a hole in it.

"So, your tire goes flat, what do you do?" Deeks mused.

"Call a tow truck?" Callen suggested.

"Her phone must have been dead, Eric couldn't get a trace." Deeks said as he stood up and looked in her car, "She must have walked to find a payphone." Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Eric.

"Where's the closet gas station from where we are now?" Sam asked Eric. He muttered a thanks and hung up. "Closest gas station is half a mile from here. Up that way." They all got in their cars and went to the gas station to ask if anyone had seen her.

But they all knew the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7... Thank you for all of the reviews, they make my heart flip :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Kensi screamed once more as he turned on the cattle prod. He muscles spasmed and she gritted her teeth, but it was no use. He turned off the cattle prod and she stopped convulsing. Her legs could no longer hold her up, so they gave way beneath her and left her hanging from her wrists. He discarded the cattle prod and walked towards her. He produced his knife once more and cut her stomach where he had whipped her. She cried out in pain, but instantly bit her tongue.

'You're Kensi Blye, you've been through worse.' She thought as he punched her in the side. Her broken ribs screamed, and so did she. He laughed and re-cut her arm, and the blood flowed freely once more. From her left, Kensi could here Sara sobbing. She looked over to the girl and gave her a weak smile, which turned into a grimace as he cut her other arm.

"Are you going to do better next time, Kensi?" He spat. For the first time since she was captured, he used her name. It infuriated her and her head snapped up, "Oh good, you remember your name." He sneered at her. She glared at him and he glared back. He suddenly slapped her across the face, "You didn't answer me, are you going to do better next time?" She still didn't answer. So he turned around and retrieved the cattle prod from the ground. He walked back to her and pressed it against her side and she flinched and waited for the electricity to coarse through her body. "Hmmn? Will you?"

Kensi bowed her head in defeat, "Yes." He used the cattle prod to lift her chin up and met her sullen gaze.

"Good girl." He fished the keys to her cuffs out of his pocket and undid them. She fell to the floor, unable to keep herself upright. He uncuffed Sara and she ran over and knelt down next to Kensi, who was now on her hands and knees. "Sara, help Kensi back to the bedroom. There are some clothes there for her."

Sara nodded and helped Kensi up. Her breathing was extremely labored and she was leaning heavily on Sara. They slowly made their way out of the room. Once they were out of earshot, Sara broke the silence, "Why did you do that?"

"Wasn't. Your. Fault." She panted out. They walked down the hallway in silence and walked into their room. Sara helped Kensi to the nearest bed and sat her down. She ran to the lone cabinet and picked up new clothes and a first aid kit. She ran back to Kensi and set the supplies next to her.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Sara said. Kensi's clothes were covered in blood, and her top was shredded beyond recognition. "I'm going to lift your arms, okay?" Kensi nodded, and Sara began to lift her arms and top. Kensi winced and let out a strangled cry. Sara muttered a sorry and quickly set her arms back down. She discarded her top and went to her jeans. She quickly slipped them off and discarded them as well.

"Lay down, I want to clean these wounds." Sara said. Kensi nodded and Sara helped her lay down on the cot. She grabbed some cotton swaps and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it, "This is going to sting, but it will help." Kensi nodded and she tried to gently clean her cuts. She bit her lip as Sara cleaned the knife wound on her stomach. She moved to her arm, which was looking even redder than it was before. She quickly cleaned and gauzed her arm and stomach, and pulled Kensi back up to a sitting position. Sara silently helped Kensi into some shorts and a white tank top. Kensi had just dressed when the girls burst into the room along with her captor.

"Come on ladies! Get ready for your show!" He exclaimed as everyone began to bustle around. Kensi squared her jaw as he walked towards her. "Now. I'm going to let you sit this one out." He caressed her cheek, but she moved her head out of his grasp. "But, be prepared to go onstage next week." He turned back to the other girls, who were dressing in elaborate lingerie and were crowding around the one mirror and were putting makeup on. "Five minutes until showtime girls! Hurry!" The girls finished putting their makeup on and left the room. The clacking of heels faded and Kensi was left alone.

For the first time since she was captured, she allowed herself to break. She hugged her knees and began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is outta the gate!

Disclaimer- Don't own NCIS:LA...

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Kensi went missing. Another case had come through OPS and Deeks was stuck with the desk work. Their hope had dwindled down, no one really expected to find her alive. He was beginning to lose hope himself, surely, if she had run away, she would have told someone. And if she wanted vacation, she would have asked Hetty.

He had checked up on a few leads, but they were all bogus. He couldn't concentrate, he didn't even know what their case was about.

"Something bothering you, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked him as she walked through the bull pen.

"You know what's bothering me." He said sadly, "She's out there. But I don't know where! If she had run off, she would have told us... Right?" He slammed his fists on the desk, which earned him some odd stares, but he didn't care.

"If anyone can find her," Hetty said as she reached for his hand, "It'll be you." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and walked on. He let out a frustrating sigh.

'It's going to be a long day.'

* * *

Kensi stood in the mirror, and didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She was so skinny and bruised. Her hair was dull, despite the brushing and washing that had taken place just yesterday. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eating anything decent in three days. She reached for the mascara and put some on. The door swung open and he came walking in with a jar in his hand.

"What is that?" She asked as she backed away from him. He set the jar down and removed the top. He pulled out a puffy brush, which was covered in a cream colored liquid.

"Stand still," he cornered her and began to put this liquid on her, "It's concealer for your bruises." He wiped it roughly over her broken ribs and she winced in pain. "No one wants their whore beaten and bruised." Her jaw clenched at that word. So that's what she was now...

A whore.

* * *

Deeks didn't even bother to walk faster as it began to pour. He didn't care if he became drenched. He just kept walking. He looked around to see where he could drink, and found a strip club.

"No better place to drown your sorrows. Hot girls and booze." He mused to himself as he crossed the street and entered the building. He didn't bother to take off his jacket as he sat at the bar and ordered a Bourbon on the rocks. He sipped his drink contently and listened to the edgy music.

'Techno. Kensi's favorite.' He thought as he took another sip of his drink.

"I would like to welcome to the stage, one of our more feisty dancers." The loudspeaker voice said. A brunette walked onto the stage and took her place next to the pole. Deeks looked at the dancer. His heart sank as it reminded him of Kensi. The lights dimmed and he really looked at her. Her mismatched eyes looked into the crowd as the music began to play.

"No." Deeks whispered, "It can't be."

* * *

Kensi stood onstage, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at all of the eyes staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Her eyes grew wide as the music started. She took a deep breath and started to dance.

She walked around the pole a couple of times and swayed her hips to the beat. She bent down quickly and slowly walked her hands up the pole. The crowd whistled and cheered, but she didn't share their enthusiasm.

'If only they knew what really went on,' Kensi thought to herself as she spun around the pole and gained more cheers, 'they wouldn't be cheering if they knew we were forced to do this.'

Kensi slid into a split and the crowd went wild. She pulled herself up the pole and did her aerial split. She flipped up side down and slowly slid down the pole. Her arms and ribs screamed, but she had to keep going. She did her last spin around the pole and landed in a dip, her head facing the audience.

She could only make out blurred figures, the lights were too bright. She waited until her arms couldn't take anymore, and slowly she stood up and began to walk towards the wing of the stage. She took one last glance at the audience, and disappeared into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deeks almost fell over in his chair. It was Kensi, and she was dancing at a strip club. At the end of her dance, she stared right at him, and the lack of luster in her eyes frightened him. What scared him even more was the look of terror that washed over her face when the music started. He turned back to the bartender who was cleaning a pitcher.

"How much for a private room with her?" Deeks asked as he pointed a thumb at Kensi.

"It's 300 an hour, and 500 for two." He said as he set down the pitcher and walked closer to him.

"I'll take an hour." Deeks shelled out the cash from his wallet and watched the waiter pick up a phone and talk to someone.

"She'll be waiting in room 5 in ten minutes." He said, and turned back to his pitcher.

* * *

She was ushered off of the stage and he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" She screamed as he dragged her farther down the dark hall.

"Shut up!" He shouted and slapped her across the face. She let out a surprised whimper and he pushed her into a room. "Someone's paid for a private session with you." He shoved her against the wall and put a hand to her throat and squeezed. "Play nice. Or you'll wish you were never born." He let her go and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and left her to wheeze. After she caught her breath, she looked around the room.

It was a fairly large room with a queen sized bed. The interior, like the rest of the club, was red, and so were the bed sheets. There was a pole in the middle of the room, and there were some fuzzy hand cuffs on the floor. She rummaged around, there were sex toys galore, but there were no weapons. She huffed, but instantly regretted it as her rib screamed. She grabbed at her side and took a few, calming breaths. She looked around once more to see if she'd missed something. But she was a federal agent, and she knew she hadn't.

There was no escape. So she took a seat and waited.

* * *

Deeks finished his drink and slipped off the bar stool. He sauntered down near the stage, where a girl with ocean blue eyes was dancing. He walked off into the corner of the room and took a deep breath. He was so jittery, he felt like a child on a sugar high. No matter what he did, he couldn't keep still. He was just so glad that Kensi was safe.

Or so he thought.

"Sir?" Deeks looked at the young man, who looked like he was maybe in his late twenties. "Are you for room 5?" Deeks nodded vigorously and the man smiled, " I hear she's pretty feisty. Right this way sir." He led Deeks down a dark hallway with many doors branching off. All he could hear was the techno music blaring above his head, and honestly, that's all he wanted to hear in this hallway. The man stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Here you are. Have fun." He held open the door for Deeks. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He waited for the door to slide shut before he dared to move.

Apparently, so did she.

* * *

Bum bum baaaa! Comments? Complaints? Critiques?

(Sorry it's short, but I promise, the next chapter will be amazing!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! We are on a four day weekend due to Memorial day... So I should get some more writing done :)

Disclaimer- Don't own NCIS: Los Angeles

* * *

Chapter 10

She heard the door close and immediately whirled around, eyes ablaze. Her mouth dropped open when she saw his blue eyes staring back at her. She began to choke up, she couldn't believe it.

"Deeks," She croaked as he took a step forward. He was still dripping wet, but he didn't care, and neither did Kensi. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, "You found me. Thank god you found me!" She ran into his outstretched arms and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug, but her ribs didn't enjoy it. "Owww!" She screeched, and he pulled back, startled. It was then that he noticed that her bare stomach had gotten wet, and so had her concealer. It slowly dripped down her stomach and revealed all of her bruises.

"Kens.." Deeks breathed out, and walked towards her slowly, "What happened?" He walked to her side and began to wipe away the concealer, which made all of her cuts and bruises visible. He ghosted his sleeve over her ribs and she flinched, but bit her tongue as he tried to gently wipe away the makeup. When it was all gone, he could see the worst of her injuries. The bruise was bigger than a softball, and it was still black and blue. He looked at her with questioning eyes, "What happened?"

Kensi sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, " He beats you if you don't dance." She drew in a shaky breath and continued, "If you don't dance well enough, you don't get food and he beats you again. I tried... I tried to get away," He voice cracked, but she continued, "I tried everything. But nothing worked!"

"Shh, calm down, I'll get you out of here," Deeks said as he rubbed her back softly, "Let me take a look at you all right?" Kensi nodded and he let go of her and took off his soaked jacket and threw it on the floor. "Hold your breath, I'm going to check your ribs." Kensi nodded and took a breath and held it. He gently pressed his fingers on her lower ribs and worked his way up. She writhed in pain and muttered profanities, but he had to know if they were broken. When he finally released his grip on her ribs, she let out a sigh and shuttered in another breath.

"You have at least one broken rib, and at least 3 more are cracked." Deeks looked at her other side and noticed two distinct burn marks. "What are these from?"

"Cattle prod." Kensi wrapped her arms around herself protectively, "apparently, I don't dance well enough for him."

"Who is 'he'?" Deeks asked, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know his name. I assume he's the manager of this club." Kensi sat on the bed and sighed, "No one knows his name. It's like he's a ghost." She looked up at Deeks, with anger in her eyes, "This place isn't what it seems. It's a whole new world when the lights go out. We're forced, for hours on end to practice our dancing. You have to _dance _for your food! If you don't do well enough, you don't eat, you get beaten, tasered, starved."

"How did you manage to get here? We've been looking for you, You just disappeared."

"I didn't disappear." Kensi said sadly, "I was abducted."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here! Sorry for the slow update... It might be like that for a little bit. I'm in the process of reformating my computer, and it isn't quite done...

Disclaimer- Don't own it... yada yada yada

* * *

Chapter 11

_Flashback  
Three Weeks Ago_

Kensi was driving home from work. It was a normal day, and for once they didn't have any cases. She had caught up on her paper work and was looking forward to the pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream that was waiting in her freezer. Her techno music was blaring as she rounded the corner onto 5th Ave when she heard a loud popping sound.

"Shit." She muttered as she pulled over. Kensi walked around her car and quickly found the problem. She bent over next to the tire and pulled out a large nail, which had punctured her tire. It was almost completely flat, so she walked back to the driver's door and retrieved her cell phone from the dash. She powered it on, but it immediately powered off again.

'Great,' Kensi thought, 'It's dead. Guess I'd better start walking.' She grabbed her gun, I.D badge, wallet, and keys before she locked her car and headed down the dimly lit street. She wasn't in the best part of the neighborhood, so she kept alert. As she walked, she could hear the growls of some cats fighting, and some dogs barking. But she heard something that made her freeze.

A scream.

She pulled her gun out from the waistband of her jeans and ran towards the noise. Her adrenaline was pumping as she rounded the corner and ran into the alley. She watched as a young man was trying to wrestle a young girl through a door. The girl was kicking and screaming as he pulled her hair and pushed her closer to the door.

"Federal agent, don't move!" Kensi said as she raised her gun towards the man. He froze and the girl screamed. Kensi walked towards the man slowly, but didn't see another man appear out of the shadows. She was struck on the head, and the world went black.

_End flashback_

* * *

"They must have dragged me here." Kensi said, "I woke up chained to a wall, and that's when the torture began." Deeks sat down on the bed next to her a pulled out his cell phone.

"We have to figure out a way to get you out of here," he said as he dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty's voice rang through the room, "why are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?"

"Because, I found Kensi." He heard a slight gasp, but she continued.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" Hetty's voice was a mix of relief and concern.

"I'm right here Hetty," Kensi chimed in, "I was abducted by this man who owns the Phoenix Strip Club. Before you ask, I'd rather not retell the story right now."

"Of course my dear," Hetty said in a soft tone, "We'll have a tactical team there to extract you in less than three hours."

"No!" Kensi said, "We have to get the others out of here as well. He's captured at least 15 girls, and they need to get out of here. This place isn't a strip club... It's a sex slave operation. We're all forced to dance."

"Okay. We'll need to asses this further." Hetty calmly replied. "I'm assuming he doesn't keep you guys right at the club, does he?"

"No. He keeps us in the building next door. There's a secret door that connects the two places. We're usually there from five in the morning to six in the afternoon."

"All right my dear. We'll get you out soon. Deeks, come back to OPS so we can get a plan going. I'll call the others. And Kensi?"

"Yes Hetty?"

"Be safe."

"Of course Hetty." She hung up just as they heard a rap on the door.

"You've got 5 minutes, finish up in there!" One of the bouncers called through the door. Kensi looked at Deeks wide eyed.

"Shh, it'll be alright." Deeks said as he grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll get you out tomorrow, I promise I'll see you then, Fern." She couldn't help but smile as he used her nickname. He gave her his cock-eyed smile and continued. "But until then," he pulled up his jeans and pulled his backup .22 revolver out of it's ankle holster, "Keep this with you at all times. You're a master at concealing things." He stood up and carefully held her in his arms. He gave her a peck on the cheek and retreated towards the door.

"Deeks?" She said. He turned towards her and looked at her, "See you tomorrow." He smiled and nodded, and walked out the door. She held the small gun in her hand and turned it. She'd keep it with her at all times, just like Deeks told her. She stood up and shoved the gun into her booty shorts. She walked over to the mirror and checked to see if it was showing. Thankfully, it was barely noticeable, and it would be dark in the hallways.

She could hear his footsteps before he opened the door. She sat back on the bed and waited for him to come in. He shoved open the door and grabbed her by the arm. She stumbled a bit as he shoved her through the door, and down towards the bedroom.

* * *

:) Hope everyone had a great Memorial day weekend?


	12. Chapter 12

Computer is back up and running, but unfortunately, finals and Regents' start next week, so it will be crazy! But I'll try to update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or the characters...

Chapter 12

* * *

She slept with his gun that night. It was tucked right under her chest. She couldn't sleep, it was almost time for her to go home. She wanted to go home. She couldn't wait until she was sleeping in her own bed again. But most of all, she couldn't wait until the devil spawn was behind bars... For good.

She heard the footsteps before anyone else did and she shoved the gun back into her shorts and turned towards the door. She let her hair fall over her face and closed her eyes.

He opened the door and clapped his hands together, "Come on girls, time to dance!" Everyone scrambled to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of loose fitting shorts, a tank top, and walked out the door with the rest of the girls.

* * *

They were on the poles when they heard the flash bang. It was loud. The girls screamed and hid under things. She heard the pounding of several people's feet, and heard the unsuspecting cries of the employees. Kensi found Sara huddled next to the platform of her pole. She scooted from platform to platform until she was next to Sara.

"Don't worry," Kensi cooed, " they're going to get us out of here." Sara looked at Kensi with wild eyes. She just smiled and rubbed Sara's back, and she seemed to calm down. Kensi heard the door open and popped her head out to see who it was.

It was him. And he was holding a knife.

* * *

Kensi instinctively pulled Sara behind her protectively. She watched as he went to the closest girl and grabbed her by the hair. He brought the knife to her throat and she began to cry.

"Please, please don't!" She begged through sobs. He didn't seem to care. He pulled her head back and she whimpered.

"If I go down," He said as he cut her throat and threw her to the floor, "You're all going with me. Can't get too bad of a sentence with no witnesses!" He pointed the knife around like it was his finger. Blood dripped from the tip and onto the carpeted floor. He smiled and grabbed the next girl.

She was small, and had blonde hair and green eyes. She screamed as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him. Kensi watched, mortified, as he pulled her hair back and exposed her neck. Her screams were chilling and her eyes were wild. Kensi reacted on instinct.

"Don't!" Kensi screamed as she stood up. He looked at her, surprised.

"Are you volunteering?" He sneered. He looked at the girl in his hands and threw her aside. She whimpered as she landed on the floor. She scooted backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She reached into her shorts and produced Deek's back up. He eyed her suspiciously.

He knew she was up to something.

He charged her. He moved so fast she had no time to aim and shoot. She went flying to the floor and the gun went skidding across the floor. He punched her across the face. Hard. She struggled underneath him as he slashed the knife at her. She instinctively put her arms up as the knife slashed her forearm. She yelled as he tried again, but she kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. She pushed him off of her and began to crawl towards the gun.

Before she could reach it, he grabbed her by the ankle. She kicked at him, but he didn't even flinch. He stood up, still holding her ankle, and pulled her back. He kicked her in the side and her still healing ribs cracked once more. She cried out in pain. She held her ribs and tried to catch her breath. He bent over to pick up the gun, and she struggled to her feet. He turned towards her, twirling the gun in his hand.

"Where in the world did you get this?" He asked as he weighed it in his hand, "It's nice. Wonder how well it shoots." He aimed it at one of the posters on the far wall, and shot it. It hit the poster dead center in the head. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you," he said as he tucked the gun into his belt, " After all of the crap you've given me. You're going to die slowly... And painfully."

He jumped at her once more. She dodged his punch and returned a punch to his nose. He grabbed his nose as the blood began to pour out of it. The fury in his eyes would be enough to even scare Callen. She threw another punch, but he caught it and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and he swiped her feet out from under her and she came crashing onto the floor.

He loomed over her with the knife in his hand. "It's time." he stated as he dropped down and straddled her slim frame. He traced the knife up her arms and down to her stomach, where he plunged the knife.

The searing pain was all she could feel. She cried out as he pulled it out and slashed her leg. It didn't even register. All she could feel was the burning pain radiating through her body. She didn't hear as the door was opened. Neither did he. She watched as he raised the knife high above his head. She closed her eyes and waited.

That was when the gun shot went off, and her eyes flew open.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! What do you think? Sorry for the long wait, the next update will be sooner... I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS: Los Angeles... I wish I did.. but I don't

* * *

Chapter 13

She watched as the knife clattered to the floor and he fell on top of her. She struggled to push him off of her, she felt so weak. She pushed him off and looked at her stomach, which was bleeding profusely. She just lay there, gasping for air, when Deeks rushed to her side.

"Kensi?" He knelt down next to her and cupped her head in his hands. He tried to help her sit up, but she cried in pain and clutched her stomach. That's when he noticed it wasn't his blood on her shirt. He gently lay Kensi back on the floor. She looked to the side and saw him, unmoving, his eyes still open and hateful. She looked to the door, where more people were coming in and ushering girls out of the warehouse. She watched as Sara was led towards the door, but she kept looking back at Kensi with tears in her eyes. Kensi nodded to her and she relaxed and went with the agent.

"Kens.." He breathed as he ripped her shirt open to reveal a large puncture wound. The knife was a large cooking knife, and it did a lot of damage. Deeks took off his vest and shrugged off his shirt. He wadded it into a ball and put pressure on her wound. Kensi groaned in pain and instinctively moved away from the pain. "Sorry Kensi." He pressed a finger to his earwig, "Eric, call an ambulance. Kensi's hurt." He didn't wait to hear a reply, he just went back to Kensi. "Anything else hurt, Kensi?" He asked concerned.

" Arms... Ribs... God it hurts..." Kensi groaned through clenched teeth. Her breathing was shallow, and was coming out in pants. It didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"Deeks?" They heard the faint yell of Callen.

"In here!" Deeks replied. "Kensi needs help!" They heard the pounding of feet and watched as the two agents charged into the room, weapons drawn. With one look at Kensi, they holstered their weapons and rushed to her side.

"Callen, put pressure on her stomach. Sam, I need something to stop the bleeding on her arms." Sam quickly ripped the sleeve of his shirt and handed it to Deeks. He rotated Kensi's arms and found the slashes. He wrapped Sam's sleeves around them and tied them tight. She groaned again in protest, and he muttered a sorry.

"Deeks... It hurts..." She whimpered as Callen pressed harder on her wound to try to stop the bleeding. She was panting harder now, and her eyelids were growing heavy. "So... tired..." She rasped as she fought to stay awake. In the distance, Deeks heard the wail of sirens.

"Kensi. Stay awake." Deeks said as he placed his hands on her cheeks. " Look at me, Kens.." Her eyes opened once more, but squeezed them closed again. She whimpered once more as the world went dark around her. "Please Kensi, stay awake... Please!" He pleaded as she drifted out of consciousness. The paramedics trickled into the room with a gurney and everyone was pushed out of the way. Kensi was fighting a battle.

And she was losing.

* * *

Sorry, this one was short... We're coming close to the conclusion... not sure when... But soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14 :)

Chapter 14

The paramedics rushed through the streets of downtown Los Angeles. Deeks held Kensi's hand as the doctor's tried to stop the bleeding. He told Callen and Sam that he was going to ride with her, they didn't question him. He looked to Kensi when she groaned in pain, her face distorted as they pressed more gauze to the wound. They hadn't given her any painkillers yet, she would have to wait. He stroked her cheek, and she smiled slightly. They had ripped her shirt completely off so they could get to her wounds, and she shivered. Deeks looked at her, truly looked. She was so emaciated. Her once muscular body was now gaunt. Her ribs were visible to the naked eye, which made spotting the broken ones too easy. Her golden skin was now pale and lifeless, and her eyes didn't have the same sparkle they once did. This was the body of a girl who had seen too much, been through hell, and made it out alive. She was a survivor.

She pulled at the oxygen mask that was on her face. He gently took her hand and placed it back down on the bed. "Kens, you have to keep it on." She groaned in response, but left the mask alone. He looked at the monitor. Her pulse wasn't as strong as it should be. He braced himself as the ambulance made a sharp left turn. He wondered how far away they were from the hospital.

Her cough brought him back to reality. At first, it was just a cough. But her face contorted in pain and her pained gasps for air scared him. She coughed and sputtered, and that's when he saw it. There was blood at the corners of her mouth.

"Doctor!" Deeks yelled as he turned back to them. They noticed her sputtering and one of them came closer to her face. He noticed the blood on her lips and pulled the stethoscope from his neck and checked her lungs.

"One of her ribs has punctured her lung. She's drowning, we need to drain her lung!" He said as he pulled a scalpel, tube, and iodine from a drawer. "There's no time to give her pain killers and wait for them to set in. You're going to need to hold her down." Deeks nodded and held Kensi's shoulders as the doctor rubbed the iodine solution on her side.

"Kensi, look at me." Deeks said as she struggled to breath. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "this is going to hurt, but it will let you breathe. Ready?" Kensi nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. The doctor sliced into her side with the knife, cutting through skin and her lung. Kensi's eyes flew open as she let out a strangled cry. Deeks held her down as she writhed in pain. The doctor inserted the tube into her lungs, and they watched as the blood began to come out of the tube and onto the ambulance floor. Deeks let out a sigh of relief as Kensi took in a large breath. She relaxed back onto the bed, clearly exhausted and in pain. Her pale skin was even paler than before, and she was covered in sweat.

"We're almost there Kens, hold on..." Deeks trailed off as her world went dark once more. The last thing she remembered was Deeks placing a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Deeks ran by Kensi's gurney as they pushed it through the hospital doors. He held her hand as they rushed down the hallway, but was shortly wisked away from the gurney as they wheeled her through a door that read "personnel only, no enrty." He ran to the nearest nurse, "Where are they taking her?" He demanded.

"The girl that just came in? They are taking her to surgery. Seems to have some internal injuries." She walked away and left Deeks alone. He stood there for a minute, he seemed paralyzed. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked behind him to see Sam standing there, along with Callen.

"What do we do now?" Deeks asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Now, we wait." He squeezed his shoulder lightly and took a seat. Deeks followed and sat next to him. He put his head in his hands and mentally scolded himself. If only he had gotten there sooner...

If only...

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a bit... Finals are this week and next week as well... Then Regent's start, it might be a bit... But I'll try!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the extremely long wait! School finally ended and Summer vacation is here, but I still have two regents' I have to do... One is on Friday and the other is next Wednesday, but after that I have virtually nothing to do! Chapters will be more often, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles!

Without further ado, here's chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Blood pressure is dropping!"

"Clamp that blood vessel! I need to set her rib and stitch up her lung!"

"She's lost too much blood, she needs a transfusion!"

"We need some B positive in here! Blood pressure?"

" 80/70!"

"Damn, get that blood in here NOW!"

"Blood vessels are clamped off!"

"Good, get some more blood into her... I'm almost done suturing her lung."

"She's flatlining!"

"Get the defibulater in here! Charge it to 10 Joules... CLEAR!"

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, a word?" Deeks was startled out of his trance. His head snapped up and his gaze met Hetty's. He quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Hetty? How is she?" Deeks questioned as he peered around the corner in search of Kensi.

"During surgery, her heart stopped. She had to be revived. She's critical but stable..."

"How bad is she?"

"Pretty bad, I'm afraid. Two broken ribs, three cracked ribs, multiple lacerations to the arms and legs, as well as a deep puncture wound to the stomach."

Deeks sighed and looked Hetty straight in the eye, "Will she be alright?"

"She's Kensi Blye. She'll be just fine in time. But it is going to be a long, painful journey. And she's going to need someone there to help her, and that person should be you"

"Of course Hetty. I would do anything for her." Deeks shoved his hands in his pockets and took in a deep breath. "When can I see her?"

"I've talked with the doctor. He has made an exception, you can go and see her now if you'd like. I know Ms. Blye will want to see you when she wakes." Hetty smiled at Deeks and squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him and towards a very worried looking Sam and Callen. Deeks wasted no time, he walked to the nurse's station, got Kensi's room number, and took off towards it.

He wasn't expecting what he saw.

* * *

He walked into her room, and was stunned.

She was dwarfed by all of the machines that surrounded her. He could barely stand to see all of the tubes connected to her arm, there were at least three i.v bags hanging next to her. He dragged his feet over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. He swallowed hard and took her hand. God, she looked so pale. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb and looked to her face. She had a large bruise on her cheek and jaw. It was a deep purple color, and was about the size of a baseball.

But what was the worst of it all, was how pained her face looked.

Even in sleep, her face was contorted. What was supposed to be a peaceful smile was a tense grimace, her delicate features were all to prominant and her eyebrows were pulled together. She began to twitch in her sleep, her lips parted and a small groan escaped. Her head lolled from side to side. Whatever she was dreaming about, it wasn't pleasant.

"No!" she mumbled. Her movements became more violent. "Don't.. No! NO!" She was screaming, and it broke Deeks' heart.

"Shh, Kensi, it's okay... You're safe now." He lightly put his hand on her arm and her eyes flew open.

* * *

Sorry this is a shorter chapter... The next one will be longer... I hope everyone is having a great summer?


	16. Chapter 16

Here's chapter 16 everyone! And thank you for all of the reviews! This is the most reviews any of my fanfictions has ever gotten!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS Los Angeles or the characters!

* * *

Chapter 16

Her eyes went wide as she became suddenly still. Her eyes darted around the room frantically until they landed on Deeks. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes shifted to Deeks' hand in hers. He squeezed her hand gently and she took a deep breath. She allowed her eyes to close for a brief second, willing the tears welling in her eyes to go away.

"I... He... He killed them all, and I couldn't move... And then he... Oh god, he cut me and left me there to bleed. And you were there, and he got you to!" She looked down and bit her lip in an attempt not to cry.

"It's alright Kensi... You're safe." Deeks cooed. She opened her eyes once more and looked at him.

" How long have I been out?" She tried to sit up, but winced as her ribs screamed and her stitches pulled on her skin.

"Stay down, you're going to pull out your stitches. It's been about 16 hours since the raid." He looked down at his hand. His throat tightened and his eyes were starting to water. "How.. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus and impaled with a sword. And the ice pick is back... Other than that, I feel fine." Kensi's eyes darkened and she took a shakey breath. "Where are the girls? Are they alright?"

"We need to discuss that Ms. Blye." Kensi and Deeks turned simontanieously towards the door. Hetty stood in the doorway, looking at her two agents. "Mr. Deeks, would you mind giving us the room?"

Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand once more and stood up, "Sure thing Hetty. I'll be back Kensi." He walked past Hetty and out the door. Hetty walked to Kensi's bed and sat down in the chair.

"How are you my dear?" She asked gingerly.

"I hurt, but I'll be alright." Kensi rubbed her arm aimelessly, the silence in the room was deafening. "What's going to happen to them? To Sara?"

"They are being checked over by doctors as we speak." Hetty began, " After that, they will be given financial aid until they can find homes and jobs. After what they've been through, it's the least that can be done for them."

"Thank you Hetty. Are they going to be alright? After months, if not years with him?"

" The emotional damage will be hard, but after some therapy, I believe they will be just fine." Hetty smiled at Kensi reassuringly. "One of the girls, Sara, wants to talk to you. I told her I wasn't sure if you were awake yet. Would you like me to send her in?"

"Not tonight Hetty, I'm still not feeling the greatest, and it's getting harder to stay awake. Tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Hetty stood up and pat Kensi's arm gently. "I'll send Deeks back in." With that, she turned back to the door and walked towards it. But Kensi's voice stopped her.

"Hetty?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"You should thank Mr. Deeks. When everyone else was forced to move on, he didn't. And if he had, I don't believe I'd be talking to you." Hetty left silently and Kensi absorbed her words in silence. Of course Deeks wouldn't let go... What was it that he had said before?

"_I'm going to be with you ever step of the way, even if you don't see me I'll be there."_

"I guess that fits right about now. He was there for me... Even though I didn't know it..." Kensi mused as pain and exhaustion slowly pulled her back into the darkness.

* * *

So here's chapter 16... Next chapter will be more Densi and a scene between Sara and Kensi.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait! Life has been so hectic! I get done with regents' and then work starts! I expected it to start on July 2nd, but they moved it up to the 21st of June! So there wasn't a break in between like I had hoped. Then I have to write two essays for advanced English, along with working five days a week for 7-8 hours... But anyways, I'm trying my best to keep this up...

Without further ado, here's chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17

Kensi woke to the sound of the heart monitor beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She felt a warmth in her hand and she smiled. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what it was. Deeks had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. He must have came in after she had fallen asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right. Sure enough, Deeks was curled up in the chair, one of his hands was propping up his head and the other was in her hand. She lightly squeezed his hand and he woke with a start. She laughed, but grimaced as her ribs protested.

"Good morning." He said groggily. He unfolded his long legs and stretched. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," She yawned, "I don't hurt as much." She tried to sit up, but Deeks pushed her down.

"No Kenz... You can't do that. Even if you feel better." She mumbled a reply and settled back into her pillow.

"What time is it?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. Deeks took out his phone and turned it on.

"It's eight twenty." He yawned as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. His hand returned to hers once more, and she looked up at him with tired eyes. He gently moved the hair out of her face and she smiled. He gently caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

They both jumped and looked to the door when they heard the knock, and were surprised to see Hetty.

"There is someone here who would like to see you Ms. Blye..." Hetty said as she gave Deeks a look. He stood up and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll go get some coffee, I'll be back." He gave her one last look before he headed out. Hetty side-stepped to let him through, and once he passed, she ushered a frail looking girl into Kensi's room. Hetty disappeared down the hallway to let the girls talk.

"Oh, god. Are you alright?" She bellowed as she ran to Kensi's side and sat down. Her eyes immediately went to the purple/brown bruise on her jaw. Her arm tentatively reached out and gently rested on her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine Sara. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled as she reached for the young girl's hand. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" She asked curiously.

"You and the other girls are going to receive aid until you can return to a normal life." Kensi smiled. Sara's face lit up, but there was a small flicker of something else... Something Kensi couldn't quite put her finger on. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... It's going to be so hard..." She stammered. "I'm glad I'm out of that hell hole, but I don't know what to do now... I wasn't even out of high school when he got me... I don't know where my parents are. I want to see them, but I don't know if it's possible." She scoffed and continued. "I don't even know if they think I'm still alive." She looked down to her lap and began to sniffle. Kensi reached for the girl's face and tipped her chin up so she was looking at her mismatched eyes.

"Hey," she cooed, "we'll find them. And they would never give up on you." She smiled and Sara smiled with her. The young girl let out a sob and threw her arms around Kensi. She winced slightly, but Sara didn't notice.

"Thank you Kensi. How can I repay you after all you've done to save me." She asked as she wiped her tears away.

"You don't owe me anything. It's my job." They both looked up to see Deeks in the doorway with two coffee's in his hand, along with a white bag.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she stood up. She gave Kensi one last smile before she walked towards the door. She stopped right next to Deeks and leaned towards him.

"You're lucky to have her. She'd give her life for anyone. It's a hard quality to find nowadays." Deeks could only smile, and she walked down the hallway. He walked towards Kensi, who had an interested look on her face.

"What was that about?" She asked as he sat down and handed her the bag, which contained two jelly doughnuts.

"Oh nothing...Fern." He retorted slyly. She looked at him, and laughed slightly. She punched him in the arm and pulled out a doughnut.

"Ouch!" He cried out, holding his arm for emphasis. "Don't make me arrest you for assault on a police officer!" She just laughed harder and took a bite of her doughnut.

"Does it look like I care about being arrested Deeks?" She responded, with an unamused look on her face.

"Ouch Fern... Ouch." He clutched his heart. "That hurts deep." She just gave him a cock-eyed smile and ate her doughnut. "So what did you and Sara talk about?"

"She wants to see her parents, but she doesn't know where they are." She said as she chewed on her doughnut.

"How do you not know where your parents are?" He replied. Kensi took a minute to chew and swallow her doughnut before she continued.

"That man... The one that captured me... He got to her when she was sixteen years old." She took in a shaky breath and went on. "She's now nineteen. When you've been put through what she's been through, it's hard to keep track of these things. She doesn't even know if they are still looking for her."

"Oh." He replied. That's all he could manage. He hadn't realized she'd been gone for that long. He was fueled with anger when he came to the realization that the scum he had shot, had kidnapped a sixteen year old girl, and forced her into sex slavery.

"Can you do me a favor, Deeks?" She asked softly.

"Anything Kensi."

"Find her parents and find Hetty for me? I need to talk to her again." He nodded and got up to find her. He was halfway to the door when her voice broke the silence. "And Deeks?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yes?"

"Get me out of this damned hospital." She said cooly with a smirk.

"Sure thing Princess." He turned back to the door and walked down the hallway, thinking about what she had just said. Two days in the hospital with life threatening injuries and she wanted out. "That's my girl." He mused as he walked on.

* * *

Tada! Longest chapter i've written (I bet it was the author's note at the top XD)


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm extremely sorry for my lack of writing these past few weeks... I just got a job and it's hectic. On top of working, I have to read two books and write two essays for advanced English, and they are due August first... Once I get my summer assignment done, I PROMISE that I will write a new chapter, but for now it will have to wait.

Thank you to everyone reading my story,

NCILexie


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry for the extreme lack of updates! I recently got a job, which has taken up most of my time... Plus I also had a summer assignment, which completely made me not want to write, due to the two horrible essays that went along with it... And now I'm thinking about NaNoWriMo, because that is a requirement for 10th grade, and I know that it will take me longer to write over 20,000 words... Plus I thought that if I get it out of the way now, I won't have to worry about it in November...

* * *

Chapter 18

Kensi thought about what she would say to Hetty, but she couldn't quite figure it out. She thought of multiple ways to say what she was thinking, but none of the ways seemed to make any sense, which frustrated Kensi even more. When Hetty walked into the room, she took a gulp of air and told herself that she would have to wing it.

"Ms. Blye, you needed to talk to me?" She said quietly. Kensi could just simply nod, and the small woman took the seat next to her.

"Hetty, I... I need to ask a favor of you." She stammered.

"Yes Ms. Blye?" She offered her hand to Kensi, and she took it hesitantly.

"I need your help." She stated tentatively. "Sara wants to see her parents again." She said more confidently. Hetty closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"You need help finding them, don't you dear?" She asked cooly. Kensi bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"She doesn't know where they are, or if they think she is alive or not. She wants to tell them, she wants to see them again."

"Don't worry Ms. Blye, we will find them. She'll have that chance." Hetty began to get up to leave, but Kensi's hand gripping hers tighter stopped her in her tracks. The look in Kensi's eyes were enough to tell Hetty that something else was bugging her, and she wanted to talk about it.

"Hetty, how do you tell your parents that you had been gone for three years because you were abducted and forced to be a sex toy for anyone your 'handler' wanted?" Her eyes suddenly became wet with tears as she thought about how her mother would have reacted to such news. Seeing her face after she had been shot by Peter Clairmont was hearbreaking enough, having to tell that news to her mother would have killed her. "How? How can someone possibly do that? How would someone react?"

"Well dear," She began, "I do not know how they would react, but I know that they will be grateful that she is alive and well." She gave Kensi's hand a small squeeze, sensing that Kensi wasn't just talking about Sara. "We'll find them dear." Kensi smiled at Hetty and her bottom lip quivered the slightest bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Hetty, "Don't worry dear, all will be well." With that, Hetty's hand slipped out of Kensi's and she walked silently towards the door and almost ran into Deeks.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks." She exclaimed. She motioned for him to come closer, and he bent down so he could hear what she was whispering. "Talk to her Mr. Deeks, her ordeal is troubling her. With good reason too." She gave him a small pat on the arm and kept walking, as she hoped that Deeks could help Kensi, and also that they could find this girl's parents. But she had faith in her agents, so the worry that came with this hole case drifted slowly into the back of her mind.

Deeks walked into her room, and she instantly smiled when she saw him, but the look on his face made the smile disappear. He closed the door and looked at her, his blue eyes becoming darker, something was troubling him.

"What's up Deeks?" She asked tentatively, a worried look replaced her smile, and her brow creased as she wondered what was wrong.

"We need to talk Kensi." He said as he walked towards her.

"About what?"

"You."

* * *

I'm sorry this is a short one, but it's almost midnight and I'm just getting back into the habit of writing, and after this hiatus I took, I'm having troube thinking about what I should write about... If you have any ideas, please let me know! Thank you guys for being so patient!


End file.
